


Scrabble Dabble

by EatMyGlitterOut



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, High School, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatMyGlitterOut/pseuds/EatMyGlitterOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam—a typical 16 year-old boy, who unlike anyone else, is facing problems passing his worst subject—French. Sauli on the other hand, has unexpected plans in mind to help his crush… and the tables are turned in favour of Sauli. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble Dabble

**Author's Note:**

> I know... I'm a terrible person for not uploading anything. So, I decided to share with you this fic I've had stuck in my notes since the 8th of September! Quite a long time! Well, enjoy! :D

Adam ran out of the shower with his bathrobe around his naked body, and a towel covering his black jet hair as he dashed to answer the phone. It was the middle-of-the-year school party, and he was taking Ron—the school hottie. Dark brown hair with dirty-blonde baby hair, grey mystic orbs protected by dark batty lashes, perfectly-lined white teeth, and to top it all— six feet tall. Everyone was jealous of the fact that Adam got the chance to be Ron's date—especially Jerry, his foe when it came to Ron. Both naïve, flailing bees, and chaste when it comes to love's consequences, they only have one thing in common—all of their friends ditched them because of their continuous _"Ron-Talk"_ , which triggers every time Ron walks, talks, or takes a shit. Most of the time, the boys would argue at school, but would quickly ease up with hearts bubbling in their eyes the moment Ron passes them by, facing difficulties breathing and murmuring pick up lines under their breaths. The fact that Ron is openly bisexual and popular like _hell_ made both genders fall hard for him. 

A few months ago, Adam recalls heading towards his friends and admitting that he had a crush on him. They all knew that from that moment on, everything's going to change, and they'll be stuck with Adam the-love-bird along with the other fifty teenagers who dream about Ron day and night.

Today, however, was a different story. Ron _finally_ opened his eyes at Adam after Adam's eighth attempt to throw himself at him. Let's be thankful that worked, or else Adam would've used other methods, and knowing Adam, plan B is _always_ nothing but a catastrophe. He was extremely delighted when Ron accepted to be his date; he won't stop babbling about it that his friends grew sick of him, and they would usually leave him in the bathroom as he flails and fixes his mascara every two parts of a second. But that wasn't the _only_ reason why he couldn't breathe for weeks. Adam and Jerry's feud grew even more tense as Adam won the jackpot. If Adam misses this night, Jerry would be the one taking Ron, and Adam had already made future plans to guarantee that _nothing_ would ruin his night. 

"Hello?" Adam said, soft pants interrupting his breath.

"When are you gonna come?" Ron's low-pitched voice spoke in a bossy tone.

One main reason why Adam's friends hate Ron is because he is such an ass to everyone, especially to the ones who have a desperate crush on him. In other words, they literary suffer seeing their love being bold to them. Ron's egotism altered to the sky even higher than it was because of the huge majority of teenagers in love with him, even from other schools. Plus, he was rude, _very_ rude. 

"At seven sharp, darlin'." Adam wished he never spoke these words as they slipped out.

He knew how much Ron hates being called darling or sweetheart or even worse, baby. Few are the people whom have called Ron _"baby"_ and had the balls to tell the story, their social life came to a collapse because Ron-the-daft-egoistic ruined their reputation with false unbelievable rumours, but of course, everyone believes Ron, which shows how brainwashed they are by a jerk like him.  Adam grabbed the phone closer to his ear as he closed his eyes, praying that Ron would act as if he didn't hear that irritating word, but his fuming breaths made Adam wish he never existed.  

"Just remember, that if you don't show up, Jerry would be delighted to take me to the ball." Ron threatened, emphasising the word _delighted_ , and Adam almost swore that he said it mockingly. 

"Don't worry, I won't be late. I promise."  

Ron hung up before Adam could even say good-bye, which gave Adam some time to squeal as loud as he can as he dropped on his bed. Even his parents got bored of his continuous _"Ron-Talk"_ , that they both decided it would be very wise if they left the house this specific night. 

Adam grabbed his makeup kit as he sat in front of the long mirror in the corner of his teal painted room. He managed to put both his mascara and eyeliner in one swift, along with some squealing, throwing himself on his back as he lifted his legs above him and shook them in the air as if he needed to pee. He took his time as he waxed his hair, changing the hairstyle every two minutes. The phone rang again as he finished wearing his tuxedo, dusting it off, and admiring his looks. 

"I'm coming over to get you, Ron." grinned Adam, trying so hard not to giggle.  

"Adam? Can I have a word with you?" an mistakable voice spoke.  

"Dad? Is there something wrong?" he furrowed his brows.  

"As a matter of fact there is, I'm coming in two minutes to tell you."

"Alright dad, I know you're a drama-digger and don't wanna break the intense yet delicate moment, but I'm kind of in a hurry 'cause it's almost seven, and I should go pick up Ron. I don't have time to wait for you to come."  

Adam looked puzzled as his father hung up in his face too. _What is it with people today?,_ he asked himself.  

Adam rushed to open the door as the bell rang, he opened the door as fast as possible, hoping that his father doesn't have much to say. Ron _must_ be fuming by now. 

"Well, what's the matter?" Adam spat.  

"You do realise that you French marks aren't gonna make me leap in joy."

"Gee, dad! Life is full of peaks and valleys! So this month, I happen to be in a valley!" 

"Your ass hit that valley quite hard, Adam." he said, pursing his lips. "So, it's going to be a tough climb to reach next month's peak, right?"

"No sweat, pop!" 

"Not for _me_ , anyway. _I'm_ not falling French. Consider yourself grounded." he declared coolly.

Adam gasped. "What?" 

"I said it in English, 'cause you wouldn't have understood it in _French!_ " Eber snorted. 

"I'll study when I come back from the party. Come on, dad, I've been planning for this evening for weeks." Adam whined.  

"You're not only gonna study today Adam, from this day forward the only place that you can go to is school and back—not to Tommy's, not to Ashley's, and absolutely not to this damn party." 

"But my social life–"

"Your social life won't do you any good in the future, your high marks will!"

"Please, I promise I'll get an _A_ if you just let me go tonight, _then_ ground me."

"Go upstairs and study." 

"But Jerry–"

"Call it off." Eber went upstairs to change as Adam froze in his spot, with his jaw open.  

Adam couldn't believe his ears, _He was grounded._ On the day of the party. He was thinking earlier about calling Jerry and mocking him, but he neglected the idea in case one day the tables turned around, but he never thought it would be _this exact_ day. There was only one thing on Adam's mind right now, he's going to have to call Ron and tell him his unexpected change in plans, but that's not the worst part, Ron will definitely yell at him, and Adam wondered whether he'll be able to handle that or not.  

He ran upstairs to his father's room and banged on his bedroom door. 

"Dad, please. I'm begging you, just let me go tonight, I already got dressed! _Please._ " 

"This isn't the first time you fail French Adam, this is the third time, Adam, the _third_ time. You know the rules." Eber said from behind the door.  

"Please make an exception, just this time, I promise." 

"No way!"

"B-But this isn't fair! Don't I have anything to say about this?" 

"Tut, tut. Do not fret, beloved first born. _Fair_ is decided by fathers-- not sons." he mocked as he opened the door. 

Adam jumped as the phone rang, and without even thinking, he ran like a chicken and hid in his room. He pressed his ear to the door as he sat on the floor, eavesdropping as Eber picked up.

_"Hello? Oh... hey, Ron... yeah... he's in his room... hold on."_   

Adam bit on his fist as Eber's footsteps grew closer and closer, and before even knowing it, he looked down at Adam and handed him the phone. Adam wished he was dead right now than to talk with Ron, _nothing_ was worse than an angry Ron.  

"I'm so sorry, Ron–" he began.  

"You do realise it's past seven, don't you?" Ron yelled at him. Adam grew silent as words failed to escape his lips.  

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled even louder.

"Y-Yes." Adam mustered. 

"And what are you doing? Training for the ballet? Luckily, Jerry stopped by. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dateless now!" 

Good-bye, social life. 

Adam threw himself flat on his bed, burying his face deeper in the pillow. I wish I was never born, he told himself.  Around two hours had passed, yet he didn't have the energy to take his clothes off; he was too exhausted to do anything. He thought about calling Tommy, but he decided to spare himself a round of mocking and a don't-worry-Ron's-a-douche-anyway lecture. He was this close to sleeping when his phone vibrated. Pulling it out of his pocket, he realised he got a text message from Jerry. Before changing his mind, Adam opened it and instantly started crying. Jerry had sent him around five pictures from the party, all of him and Ron. Tears streamed down his face harder as his eyes fell upon the last of them all. It was a picture of them both, kissing. Adam sobbed in his pillow as his head finally dropped to his side, and he started to snore softly.  

Adam woke up the next day with his messy hair pointing out from every direction and strands of makeup striped on his cheeks, which made him look like a zebra. His polished shoes clanked on the floor as he headed to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Adam's devastated face reminded him of everything that has happened yesterday, and he tried so hard not to refresh the memory, but he failed and broke into an instant sob. After washing his face and getting dressed for school, Adam went downstairs to have a bite. He sat on a stool as his mother poured some him orange juice and kissed him on the forehead.  

"Don't be sad, sweetie, there are loads of parties you can go to with Ron, it's not the end of the year." she soothed him. Adam's eyes shot daggers at her. He wished it was the end of the year, at least he wouldn't have to deal with Jerry or Ron today.

"You think I can simply ask Ron again after I ditched him yesterday?" Adam screamed at her. "He _hates_ me now, thanks to you." 

"And just when you thought this _might_ be a quiet day, I woke up to another _Ron-Talk._ " Eber rolled his eyes as he entered the kitchen.

"This is all your fault!" Adam yelled at his father. "It's not my fault I suck at French! Why the heck do I need to learn French anyway? I'm _American_ , I should be learning _English_ not _French!_ "  

"French isn't the only shitty mark you've got, you're barely even passing any subject because that _boy_ is always on your mind!" 

"Ron isn't just–" 

"And about the French, you must know more than one language, but you're probably the _only_ 16 year-old American who writes essays like a baby! Even in your mother-tongue, you're barely getting a _C._  Eber huffed as he bit on his toast. 

Adam protested even more, but Eber wasn't paying him _any_ attention, unlike Leila, who hugged him as he started crying and shaking his shoulders violently. Eber rolled his eyes. Teenagers and their wacky love _,_ he thought. 

\-------- 

Adam was too ashamed of himself as he walked to school. He plopped his head downwards as he walked down the hallway, avoiding any eye contact whatsoever.

"Hey there, loser." a voice spoke, with a tone of mockery.  

Adam knew exactly who this was. "Fuck _off_ , Jerry!" 

Tommy, Sauli, and Ashley walked over Adam's locker as they pushed Jerry away. 

\--------- 

"Not out at ALL during the weekend?" Tommy asked after Adam had explained to them everything that had had happened yesterday. 

"That's inhuman!" Ashley protested.  

"What are you gonna _do_?" Sauli asked. He felt a great deal of sympathy for Adam, maybe it was because he had a crush on him, but Adam was always busy with Ron that he never even realised that Sauli giggled and acted funny whenever he was near him.   

"Face it, Ad. Crack those books open and get those French marks up. It's the only way to become a free soul again." Ashley advised. 

Adam gulped. "That's easy for you to say, but I'll never be able to concentrate when I'm thinking of Ronnie." Sauli rolled his eyes at _._

"May I make a suggestion?" asked Tommy. "How about tapes instead of books? That might be easier for you." 

_"Tapes?"_ Adam asked, bewildered.  

"Under your pillow- while you're sleeping," Tommy put his palms together, tilted his head slightly to the side, and put his enclosed palms under his tilted cheek, to emphasise a sleeping position. "you can buy them to learn any language." 

Adam gasped. "Son of a gun! I like it!"  

That afternoon, as he walked back home, Adam spent all of his allowance money buying these tapes Tommy had suggested for him. He couldn't wait until night had shown its teeth so he could try his new tapes. He put the player under his pillow and slip right into bed, dreaming about Ron. 

\--------- 

Two weeks have passed by, and Adam kept on using his tapes for the past fourteen days. He felt very excited as his French exam grew nearer, but his marks weren't—they barely shivered.  

"A _C-_ isn't what we agreed on, Adam." Eber looked at him from his half-moon spectacles. Fourteen nights of listening to French tapes haven't helped him in the slightest bit. Adam barely shoved some juice down his throat as his father lectured him about the importance of a foreign language and its effects after high school. He tried so hard to just nod and keep on saying _"mhm"_ and _"oh really?"_ so he won't catch a headache on his way to school.  

"What a great way to start the day." he rolled his eyes as he walked down the school's hallways. He would have never guessed that he sucked in yesterday's exam. The worst part was that he was still grounded. 

"False energy." he glowered at the lot. Tommy's happy expression immediately drooped as he heard the news. He felt like he had let his friend down. In the end, the tapes were his idea. 

"I-I've got an idea, and it won't cost you a dime!" Sauli spoke after gathering a lot of courage. He wasn't such a close friend to Adam as much as Tommy and Ashley were, so he felt like Adam and him never really... communicated. 

"How?" Adam asked. 

_"Video_ tapes. I can make them at home for you. Learning by TV is the easiest way to learn." 

"Hey, now that's an idea!" Adam beamed. 

"I'll start on them right away, I'm a straight A student when it comes to French." He smiled so sweetly that Adam couldn't help but smile very widely back. 

"Gee, thanks Sauls!" 

\------- 

Almost a month later after Adam's last exam had passed, and he was still grounded. Surprisingly, he locked himself in his room for more than a week and never left it. He would rush to it as soon as he came back from school and would never come down unless he wanted some food.  

"Something's wrong, Leila. He hasn't complained once about staying home or about Ron." said Eber skeptically.

"He's a good boy, Eber." answered Leila.  

But Eber isn't the kind of man that gets convinced easily. He crept up to Adam's room, eavesdropping.

"AHA!" he half-yelled at Leila. "I thought as much! He's smuggled a TV set into his bedroom!" He darted into Adam's room. "AHA! CAUGHT IN THE ACT!" 

_"Mais oui, mon père,_ caught in the act of studying _French_ ," Adam laughed. "Homemade video tapes, look! Sauli loaned me the whole setup." Eber looked at the TV screen and saw a blonde figure, whom he recognised as Sauli, speaking in French. 

_"Le livre-- the book,"_ Sauli spoke, leaning the red book on his shoulder as he half-rotated  his torso. _"La tête-- the head,"_

"What in the world?" Eber protested.

_"Le cil-- the eyelash,"_ and he winked. Eber looked over at Adam, who couldn't stay still. _"La bouche-- the lips,"_ Adam screamed something like _"hoo hoo hooo"_ with hearts in his eyes as Sauli pouted at him.

"MARY, COME UP HERE ON THE DOUBLE!" screamed Eber at Leila. "I want you to see this! You've got to see it to believe it," 

"What's wrong, Eber?" Leila sounded worried as he _literally_ dragged her up the stairs.  

"I ordered him to stay home and study, and look what he comes up with!" 

_"Les jambes-- the legs,"_ and Sauli indicated to his legs that were barely even covered by the shortest shorts you could ever imagine.  

"H-He's... He's flirting with him in a foreign language!" yelled Eber. 

_"Magnifique."_ squealed Adam with an expression so cute, he looked like a snuggly teddy bear.  

"I think it's both cute and clever." giggled Leila. 

"What?" Eber shot her a are-you-kidding-me look. 

"I got a call from his French teacher today, they had a test."

"And?" 

 "Mr. Baby Blue Eyes here got the highest make in the class,"

"H-He did?" 

"Who says TV isn't educational?" laughed Leila. 

"Oh man, Sauls is working on some Spanish tapes, I've never been so keen to learn languages." Adam jumped on his feet, squealing and giggling.  

_"Le pied-- the foot."_  

"Oh for the love of god, shut him up!" shouted Eber, unable to believe what he just witnessed.  

_And I thought we were a hard generation to understand,_ sighed Eber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions? Comments? Kudos? I love 'em all ;)


End file.
